


haunting

by euriels



Category: IT (2017) IT - Stephen King
Genre: Actually Bev and Georgie are BFFs, Beverly Is Murdered By Penny Love Before The Losers Club, Beverly Isn't Really Evil But...Girl Plays Games, Blood, Evil!Pennywise, F/M, Georgie Is...Around, Ghouls And Ghosts, Gore, Haunted Houses, Lowkey Reddie, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Probable Series Or Chaptered Story, Sad Ending, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriels/pseuds/euriels
Summary: Beverly Marsh was murdered by Pennywise The Dancing Clown long ago, but, strangely enough, the boy with brown hair and dying eyes makes her feel...alive.





	haunting

Beverly Marsh was wandering the sewers, and the stench of rot and decay floated around her; her usual sluggish movements causing the water to slosh gently around her. The sound of water falling into the sewers from The Above was all she could hear.  And then, the most peculiar shriek of pain, crashed into her like a tidle wave. 

She tilted her head, short red curls bouncing in her face, and waited. 

Not a moment later, a child's horrified scream echoed throughout the cold and unforgiving sewers. 

The noise drug out. It was never-ending and promising a lifetime of pain...until it finally came to an end. 

Beverly stood silent as a sickening   _rip_ bounced in her ears and the familiar piggish gobbling took its place. 

A bitter smile crossed her face.

The child had lost, He or she couldn't escape fast enough. 

They never did, after all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Story title inspired by the song 'Haunting' by Halsey. It kind of fit...


End file.
